


Desperate

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri may never run out of words, but Karkat has run out of patience for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Kankri may never run out of words, but Karkat has run out of patience for them.

The ceaseless stream of words does nothing but distract, deter and deny; Kankri uses his voluble talent to preserve himself just as much as he uses it to edify the masses.

But every kiss Kankri accepts annihilates yet another sentence before it can be spoken, and Karkat takes full advantage of Kankri’s susceptibility to this form of communication.

But every time Karkat’s hands begin to wander, Kankri pipes up once more.

"Karkat—"  His voice is a breathless stammer.  "We can’t do this."

“ _You_ can’t do this.”  Karkat attacks with openmouthed kisses, applying firm pressure with every smack until Kankri’s voice shakes and collapses in his throat.  He shivers uncontrollably beneath his dancestor, his eyes heavily lidded, nearly closing under the struggle to remain stoic.

He’s failing miserably.

Karkat’s hands breach the barrier of his sweater only to encounter yet another occlusion: his pants.

Karkat’s hands creep higher and higher and higher.

"Where the fuck do these things END?"

But Kankri’s hands capture the roving set before they can reach the waistband of his fabric chastity device.

“ _Karkat!_ These will not under any circumstances be removed.”  To remove them would endanger his moral code, and Kankri had already surrendered too much to this relationship as it is; he was losing himself in Karkat Vantas.

But his young pupil is grinning now, and the look he’s giving Kankri is sinister.

Before Kankri can snatch the little shit, Karkat has slid down his body and sunk between his thighs, forcing his head between them so that his shrewd dancestor can’t block him.

One last devious glance is cast upward before the Alternian troll stuffs his face into his groin.

And Kankri squeals so loudly he’s sure the next hive could hear.

"Karkat!!  Karkat fu—stop—you—!!!"

Damp sweltering heat encloses Kankri’s clothed shaft, lips and tongue collaborating to seal a tight suction and lap at the fabric encasement.

Kankri gargles on a distressed moan as he digs his claws into Karkat’s scalp, trying to dislodge him.

But the pain only titillates his feisty counterpart who groans in turn, the vibration pulsing right through his bulge, the cloth barricade doing nothing to protect him from the saturation seeping through from the lapping tongue or the resonance of sounds that are stimulating his treacherously enthusiastic member.

Karkat sucks and nurses at the engorging mass, nostrils flaring, the musky scent deeply exciting.

Kankri quivers as he tumbles helplessly back into the couch, his hands falling away from Karkat’s head to bite into his own thighs.

Karkat notices this and moans whorishly loud, purposely sending powerful surges of vibration coursing through his groin before he ravenously covers the thickening shaft with lips and tongue, nuzzles and suckles until his drool pervades pants and Kankri shudders at the sensation.

He wants to be angry, he wants to be livid with Karkat, but his body has other plans.  He’s thrusting blindly into that heinous mouth, now throbbing with need and far too aroused to think clearly.

There’s an overwhelming sense of desperation to the act that drives a passionate urgency in Karkat’s ardent sucking, and the realization that he wants Kankri badly enough that he could eat him alive.

This is messy, undignified and downright obscene, but it’s this carnal rapacity that’s making Kankri harder than he ever remembers being, pushing up against his soggy pants, painfully stiff and throbbing.

He should remove his pants now before it’s too late, but Karkat growls at even the slightest shift, his hands clapping over Kankri’s on his thighs as he burrows his nose in and siphons his trapped bulge.

Kankri quivers at the show of dominance, parched lips trembling, teeth gnashing, his tongue curled against the onset of expletives he wants to spew.

Karkat slides down and probes at his nook, feeling the give of fabric as he pushes, hard, into the cavity.

And Kankri loses it.

He screams, muscles locking down as he bows in excruciating ecstasy and comes, pants darkening as red drenches his lap.

And Karkat, desperate wonderful perverted Karkat, wrings the material with his agile tongue.

"You’re di—-disgusting…"  Kankri slurs as he wilts, but his hands are kneading Karkat’s head fondly.

Laying his head on a thigh, Karkat peers up at Kankri and scoffs.

Blood is dribbling from his bitten lip—a sign of a good fight with his virtue.

Karkat climbs back into his lap and licks the blood away.

Kankri’s scandalized face is priceless.


End file.
